Goodbye Love
Goodbye Love is a song by RENT. It is sung by Jade, Charlie, Chuck, Caro, Abi, Daniel and Teddy in Rent Me A Bear. Lyrics: Jade: It's true you sold your guitar And bought a car? Charlie: It's true - I'm leaving now for Santa Fe It's true You're with this yuppie scum? Chuck: You said - You'd never speak to him again Jade: Not now Caro: Who said that you have any say In who she says things to at all? Charlie: Yeah! Abi: Who said that you should stick your nose in other people's... Caro: Who said I was talking to you? Abi: We used to have this fight each night She'd never admit I existed Daniel: Calm down Everyone please Jade: He was the same way He was always "Run away - hit the road Don't commit" - You're full of shit Chuck: Mimi Abi: She's in denial Jade: He's in denial Abi: Didn't give an inch When I gave a mile Daniel: Come on Jade: I gave a mile Charlie: Gave a mile to who? Daniel and Chuck: Come on guys chill Jade and Abi: I'd be happy to die for A taste of what Angel had Someone to live for - Unfraid to say I love you Charlie: All your words are nice Mimi But love's not a three-way street You'll never share real love Until you love yourself - I should know Teddy: You all said You'd be cool today So please - for my sake... I can't believe he's gone I can't believe you're going I can't believe This family must die Angel helped us believe in love I can't believe you disagree Jade, Charlie, Chuck, Caro, Abi, Daniel and Teddy: I can't believe This is goodbye Daniel: I hear there are great restaurants out west Charlie: Some of the best. How could she? Daniel: How could you let her go? Charlie: You just don't know... How could we lose Angel? Daniel: Maybe you'll see why When you stop escaping your pain At least now if you try - Angel's death won't be in vain Charlie: His death is in vain Daniel: Are you insane? There so much to care about There's me - there's Mimi - Charlie: Mimi's got her baggage too Daniel: So do you Charlie: Who are you to tell me What I know, what to do Daniel: A friend Charlie: But who, Mark, are you? "Mark has got his work" They say "Mark lives for his work" And "Mark's in love with his work" Mark hides in his work Daniel: From what? Charlie: From facing your failure Facing your loneliness Facing the fact You live a lie Yes, you live a lie - Tell you why You're always preaching Not to be numb When that's how you thrive You pretend to Create and observe When you really Detach from feeling alive Daniel: Perhaps it's because I'm the one of us to survive Charlie: Poor baby Daniel: Mimi still loves Roger Is Roger really jealous Or afraid that Mimi's weak Charlie: Mimi did look pale Daniel: Mimi's gotten thin Mimi's running out of time Roger's running out the door - Charlie: No more! Oh no! I've gotta go Daniel: Hey, for somebody Who's always been let down Who's heading out of town? Charlie: For someone who longs For a community of his own Who's with his camera, alone? I'll call I hate the fall Charlie: You heard? Jade: Every word You don't want baggage Without lifetime guarantees You don't want To watch me die? I just came to say Goodbye, love Goodbye, love Came to say goodbye, love Goodbye Jade: Just came to say Goodbye love Goodbye love Goodbye love Goodbye Charlie: Glory One blaze of glory Have to find Jade: Please don't touch me Understand I'm scared I need to go away Daniel: I know a place - a clinic Chuck: A rehab? Jade: Maybe - could you? Chuck: I'll pay Jade: Goodbye love Goodbye love Came to say goodbye, love Goodbye Just came to say Goodbye love Goodbye love Goodbye love Hello - disease Video: Category:Songs Category:Songs sung in Season Two Category:Songs sung by Jade Weaters Category:Songs sung by Charlie Thompson Category:Songs sung by Chuck Salvatore Category:Songs sung by Caro Underwood Category:Songs sung by Abi Lopez Category:Songs sung by Daniel Strong Category:Songs sung by Teddy Stilinski